


anything you want could not be wrong

by eyeboll



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nudity, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), sexy talk, this is set after they do sexy things, though it's not mentioned in this one i def hc taako as trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeboll/pseuds/eyeboll
Summary: They talk. Sort of.(Or: it's dark, Taako's feeling vulnerable, and Magnus always knows the right thing to say.)
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	anything you want could not be wrong

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i am so very late to this game. regardless. i have a lot of feelings about these characters. a whole lot.
> 
> also, i wrote this fifteen minutes ago a lil stoned, so please let me know if this has any grammatical errors or is just complete gibberish. 
> 
> anyway, i love you, please enjoy this very short and self-indulgent thing i wrote.

Taako isn’t quite sure when it started. Part of him feels like it was inevitable, or like it had already happened, or like they were lovers in some long ago, past life, their familiarity soul-deep. The other part of him does not give a shit and is mostly just thinking _oh_ hell _fucking yeah._

But regardless of whatever nonsense Taako may be thinking or, gods save him, feeling, it had started.

Because, currently, right now, in this very moment, Taako is wrapped up, ass naked, in Magnus Burnside’s arms, who is also, notedly, (gloriously) ass naked. Both of them are sweaty and panting, and Taako is enraptured with the lazy, sexy smile on Magnus’s flushed face. Taako kind of wants to turn that smile into that beautiful, blissed-out, deliciously desperate O-shape again, but he reminds himself of the unfortunately weak human stamina Magnus was cursed with. Taako makes a mental note to cast some sort of spell next time.

_Next time._

Because, yeah, yes, Taako is pretty damn well resigned to it—there is going to be a next time. And a next time and a next time, and ideally, a next time, and so on until the end of everything. Taako would have to be dumb or dead to regret a person like Magnus; kind, sweet, adorable, brave, stupid, delicious, clever, funny, a _legit master_ with his tongue.

The thought—the memory—makes him shiver.

“Magnus?” he says.

In response, Magnus hums, his eyes still closed.

“Let me know when your refractory period or whatever is over,” Taako says, poking his side. “I want you to fuck me again.”

Magnus’s eyes flash open, and Taako smirks at the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. “Jeez, Taako.” He laughs, and Taako has to bite down a grin. He flicks Taako’s thigh and looks up at him with eyes that just about scream adoration. “I like it when you’re honest,” he says, voice soft.

“Yeah?” Taako says, leaning closer to Magnus. “Well, now that you’re here, there’s a _lot_ more I can be honest about, big guy.”

Magnus exhales slowly, closing his eyes. He puts a gentle hand on Taako’s shoulder, pushing him upwards. He props them both against the wall, Taako in his lap, and kisses his forehead. Taako raises an eyebrow. “I—would like to get into that later, please,” Magnus says, smiling, “but, um—I actually—“ he breaks off, tucks a stray strand of hair behind Taako’s ear. “Earlier. All those things you said. Taako... I want you to know that I love you. And I have no doubts or regret or fear about it, or about you. It’s how I feel. I understand if it’s not the same for you, but—you’re not alone. And you never will be, ever again. I hate the way you’ve been treated. I hate the way you’ve been forced into—practically into _hiding_ from everybody. You deserve to be loved, Taako. You are someone who can’t _not_ be loved. When you slip up and accidentally reveal how soft you are, how brave, and smart—how could I not fall in love with you?” He takes Taako’s hand in his own and presses his lips against the back of it, sending a flutter of butterflies through Taako’s belly. “No need to respond now. I know that was a lot.”

And _fuck_ if Taako is gonna let that slide. That was a fucking _trip_. Magnus Burnsides, King of Making Taako Feel So Much Love and Adoration It Might Actually Kill Him. Like That is a Thing That Taako Might Do. Taako Might Collapse And Die.

“Magnus,” he says, and there aren’t words for it. Not for the warmth of all this, and the terror, and the damn _familiarity_ of it all. There aren’t words. So Taako just says, again: “Magnus,” and he kisses him, and he mumbles, “I was just going to tell you that your sex face is A-fucking-one and I’d like to see it again, every day, for the rest of my life. Maybe even multiple times a day. No, definitely multiple times a day.”

Magnus bursts into laughter, and tugs Taako to his chest. Taako suspects he isn’t alone when he feels a rush of relief—Magnus understood. Taako buries his face in Magnus’s shoulder, grateful to be hidden, because if anyone were to see the look on his face, they’d see it, plain as day: Taako is in love. Deep, deep, poisoning, raging love. Of doom. It hurts. It’s overwhelming. It feels like there’s sunshine pouring from his chest.

It's quiet, and it's peaceful, and Taako says nothing. He kisses Magnus’s shoulder, his collar bone, the space where his ear meets his neck. He hopes it’s clear, what he means, what he wishes he had the ability to say out loud. _I love you too. I trust you too. I’ve never been a romantic, but I guess, (ew, gods, ew, ew, ew) you make me want to be._

**Author's Note:**

> and voila! thank you SO MUCH for reading. i love you. if you wanna gimme a little validation via kudos and/or comments i would be so incredibly happy. and if you want a prequel where they actually fuck let me know and i'll get on that. 
> 
> also, would just like to mention, i have no idea when this would be set in canon, just that it'd be before they regain their memories and before taako goes on his date with Kravitz, who i 1000% percent am in love with and who is in a loving polyamorous relationship with taako and magnus. 
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all are having lovely days.


End file.
